Les vieux mariés
by Domi2a
Summary: Le mot du mois d'aout : Carlisle et Esmée devront faire face à un problème qui touche toutes les personnes qui vivent ensemble depuis autant d'année ...l'habitude.


**Le mot du mois**

Août 2010 – Enfermement

Les vieux mariés

Domi2a

Carlisle & Esmée

**Rated T - Famille**

Comme chaque soir ou il rentrait de l'hôpital, Carlisle ouvrait la porte d'entrée et lançait un « bonsoir » depuis le hall pour son épouse, Esmée, qui l'attendait patiemment dans la cuisine pour servir le diner qu'elle avait déjà préparé.

Comme chaque soir ou il rentrait de l'hôpital, Carlisle déposait son manteau et ses chaussures dans le hall ou il enfilait ses pantoufles qui le conduirait jusque dans la cuisine ou Esmée et le diner l'attendaient.

Comme chaque soir ou il rentrait de l'hôpital, Carlisle allait embrasser Esmée sur le front et il se posait sur cette même chaise, celle placée en face de son épouse. Elle servait le repas et ils mangeaient en silence devant la télévision.

Comme chaque soir après le repas, Carlisle montait dans la salle de bain se doucher avant de se coucher pendant que Esmée débarrassait la table avant de rejoindre son époux.

Et comme chaque soir avant de s'endormir, Carlisle embrassait sa femme sur le front avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

C'était là le quotidien désormais chez la famille Cullen. Depuis que leurs trois enfants étaient partis de la maison pour créer à leur tour leur propre ménage, Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient petit à petit éloignés et s'étaient enfermés dans une routine.

**Point de vue de Esmée.**

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux mais ça faisait déjà un moment que je ne dormais plus.

J'en étais presque arrivée à ne plus dormir tellement cette situation me minait.

Tout les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, rien d'extravagant, jamais une parole différente d'un jour sur l'autre ...

Il me semblait pourtant impossible que notre couple en arrive là, à se murer dans cette routine qui au final nous éloignaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre.

Quand je fais le bilan de notre vie, je me demande à quel endroit j'ai pu manquer quelque chose.

Nous étions pourtant si heureux à l'époque. Nous étions jeunes et farfelus, sans crainte nous avancions vers l'avenir. Lui en étude de médecine, moi en architecture … sans projet réel juste avec la prétention de vivre.

Et puis les années ont passé et nous avons fini par nous marier. C'était le jour le plus beau de toute ma vie. Oh nous n'avions pas à l'époque la possibilité de faire un mariage en grande pompe, ma robe était toute simple et la coiffure avait été faite par ma cousine.

Le costume de Carlisle lui avait été d'une seconde main, mais il n'en n'était pas moins impeccable.

Ce jours là nous n'étions pas nombreux, seulement nos familles et nos amis proches étaient présents. Au totale une cinquantaine. Un mariage dans l'intimité … Mais pas trop non plus puisque nos moyens financiers ne nous permettaient pas de faire des extravagances et donc nous n'avions même pas pu partir en voyage de noce.

Et quand, enfin, nous nous avions eu la possibilité de partir nous apprenions que nous allions être parents.

Huit mois plus tard Emmett faisait son apparition. Ce petit bout m'avait donné du fil a retordre il faut le dire. Du haut de ses 57 centimètres et de ses 4 kilos 500 je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas de la tarte de le faire sortir de là.

Mais au bout de 8 heures dans la salle de travail à haïr la terre entière, les premiers cris de mon bébé ont remplacé ma haine par une joie immense, j'étais maman.

Le retour à la maison fut assez difficile, autant que Carlisle que moi avions du mal à trouver nos marques, d'autant plus que j'étais épuisée ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Mais notre amour fut plus fort et plus Emmett grandissait, il était désormais âgé de 2 ans, plus les choses devenaient simple, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivé des jumeaux Edward et Alice.

Il faut dire que Emmett n'étant pas encore indépendant, rajouté à cela deux nouveaux nés je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

Carlisle cumulait des heures incroyables à l'hôpital pour nourrir tout ce petit monde ce qui n'arrangeait en rien nos finances.

Les journées me semblaient interminables, jamais les trois ne dormaient en même temps et je n'avais plus une minute à moi.

Cette époque là fut des plus dure. Nous étions tous très fatigués et les disputes fusaient à la moindre fausse note.

Nous avions d'ailleurs plusieurs fois fait allusion au divorce, ne voyant plus la fin du calvaire arriver.

Et parce que quand une chose part de travers vous pouvez être sur d'avoir la série, les problèmes financiers se faisaient de plus en plus important.

Il faut dire que passer de deux bouches à cinq, les budgets n'étaient plus pareils.

Pendant un temps nous avions vécu sur nos économies,mais trop rapidement elle s'étaient envolés.

C'est donc pour les un ans des jumeaux que j'ai du reprendre le chemin du travail abandonnant ainsi mes enfants dans une garderie pendant que mon aîné allait à l'école.

Une séparation aussi difficile que nécessaire.

Nous partions le matin, je déposais les enfants à l'école, je les récupérais le soir, à la maison je préparais le diner puis Carlisle rentrait et s'occupait le temps qu'il restait des petits...

Ce fut là la fin des belles années nous menant ainsi dans une routine oppressante dans laquelle nous étions désormais enfermés sans à priori aucune issue après autant d'années.

**Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse de si bon matin, quelque chose te tracasse ? **Dit Carlisle en se tournant vers mon côté.

C'était bien la la première fois depuis des années qu'il ne commençait pas la journée avec un « bonjour », les yeux encore fermés.

_Bien des choses me __tracassent__ …_Pensais-je, mais ne désirant pas rentrer dans un affrontement, je trouvais rapidement une excuse. **Le repas de ce soir, je ne sais pas quoi faire. **

**Les enfants adore ton filet mignon. **Il m'attrapait la main et ce simple geste suffit à faire battre mon cœur comme autrefois … après autant d'années, il n'avait pas oublié de reconnaître le touché de mon époux.

**Oui mais je fais tout les vendredi soir le filet mignon. **Répondis-je d'une voix tremblante, mélange de tristesse et de nostalgie.

**Et alors ? Justement pourquoi changer, on sait ce qu'on a, pas ce qu'on aura. **Cette simple phrase suffit à me rappeler ce dont à quoi je pensais cinq minutes plutôt. Reprenant ma main je me hissais en dehors du lit.

**Je ne suis pas une adepte de ce proverbe, je pense que l'on peut tout améliorer.**

**Je pensais au contraire que l'habitude avait au moins l'intérêt de ne pas te stresser. **S'étonnait-il.

**Mais elle me rend triste. **

J'enfilais une robe de chambre et je sortais les larmes au bord des yeux sans attendre une réponse de sa part.

Si pendant quelques secondes j'avais pensé retrouver mon homme, il ne s'en était fallu de peu pour que l'espoir ne s'estompe.

Arrivée dans la cuisine et comme à chaque réveil je prenais ces deux tasses qui nous servaient de récipient pour nos cafés, et dont je ne supportais plus la couleur, pour les mettre dans le micro onde pendant que les tartines chaufferaient dans le grille pain.

Je n'étais plus certaine de pouvoir supporter une journée aussi banale, j'avais besoin de changement. Mais la conversation que je venais de tenir avec mon époux me montrait bien que lui n'en n'avait pas prit conscience.

Les tartines faites je les déposais sur la table et je récupérais dans le frigidaire jus de fruit, beurre et confiture ainsi que, dans le micro onde, le café.

Comme tout les matins … seulement ce matin c'était les mains tremblante et la boule au ventre que je faisais ces tâches.

Je m'installais sur ma chaise sans grande appétit quand Carlisle arrivait. Il semblait confus et n'osait pas vraiment me parler.

Il se posait en silence sur sa chaise et commençait à manger tant dit que je ne n'avais toujours rien touché. Mais je n'avais pas faim, je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune envie précise dans l'immédiat …

**Tu … euh … ça va ? Je veux dire … tu n'as rien avalé tu es malade ?**

**Je n'ai pas faim.**

**Bon d'accord … **

Carlisle terminait son petit déjeuné en silence tant que je terminais mon café. Il se levait ensuite pour monter à l'étage se préparer afin de se rendre à l'hôpital.

A mon tour je me hissais hors de ma chaise pour débarrasser la table et affronter à mon tour ce banal vendredi …

**Point de vue de Carlisle :**

Esmée me semblait bien contrarié ces derniers temps et j'étais incapable de mettre la main sur ce qui n'allait pas. Rien n'avais changé pourtant et cela me perturbait beaucoup plus.

J'arrivais à la maison après ma journée de travail dans l'espoir que la venue des enfants ce soir l'aiderait à lui remonter le moral.

**Bonso... **euh ?Il était déjà 19 heures et les enfant n'allaient plus tarder mais si d'habitude l'odeur du filet mignon de ma femme inondait la maison, aujourd'hui juste le silence était présent.

**Esmée ? **Je tendais l'oreille mais aucune réponse ne venait.

Je déposais les affaires et enfilais mes pantoufles pour faire le tour de la maison.

La cuisine était nickel, rien ne semblait être prêt et surtout mon épouse ne semblait pas être dans la maison.

Je sortais mon cellulaire et cherchais son numéro …

_**Allo ? **_

**Chérie ? Tu n'es pas à la maison ?**

_**Non j'arriverai juste un peu avant les enfants je pense.**_

**Euh d'accord … mais tout va bien ? **

_**Tout es sous contrôle ne t'en fait pas.**_

**Bon. Alors euh … à plus tard ? **

_**C'est ça.**_

Donc là c'était sur quelque chose n'aillait pas...

Pour ne pas attirer d'avantage sa colère et essayer de lui faire plaisir mais surtout de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, je décidais de mettre la table.

Ainsi tout serait parfait quand elle rentrerait et elle aurait juste à servir le repas.

Ce repas qui d'ailleurs m'intriguait au plus haut point car puisque rien n'était prêt qu'allons nous manger ?

Elle savait pourtant que nos enfants n'aimaient pas rentrer tard ou tout du moins finir tard le diner pour profiter ensuite de sortir …

La table à peine mise que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper.

**Salut la dedans !**S'écriait Emmett, notre aîné.

**Bonsoir les enfants.**

**Papa ! Ça va ?** **Elle est ou maman ? C'est toi qui as ****mis****la table ? Oh c'est des nouvelles assie...**

**Merci Jasper.**Mon gendre venait de bâillonner de sa main ma fille, et son épouse par la même, qui comme à son habitude débitait comme un moulin.

**De rien Carlisle. Comment allez vous ? **

**Mal au ****crâne****d'un coup**, dis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil à ma fille toujours entre les mains de son homme, **mais sinon tout va bien. **

Je n'étais pas vraiment sur de ce que j'avançais, mais les enfants n'étaient pas les meilleurs personnes à qui je pouvais confier ce genre de chose...

**Et vous ?**Reprenais-je ensuite.

**Dit, elle est ou maman ?**Me questionnait mon fils.

**A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. **Dis-je penaud.

**Mais comment ça aucune idée ? Je veux dire d'habitude Esmée tient à ce que tout soit parfait … **

**Je sais Rosalie … **Je fus interrompu par l'entrée de Edward et de sa compagne Bella.

**Bonjour tout le monde. **Ils riaient aux éclats tous les deux.

**Les enfants, vous nous f****aites****partager la blague ?**

**NON ! Excusez moi Carlisle, mais je … euh … préfère pas**. Ma belle fille rougit encore plus qu'a l'habitude et filait droit vers les autres pour les saluer.

**Moi j'en connais qui ont fait des galipettes avant de venir !**

**Et moi j'en connais un qui va s'en ramasser une à raconter des conneries plus grosses que lui !**

**Welcome Home … **soufflait Alice d'un air blasé. Il faut dire que les garçons passaient leurs temps à se chamailler.

**Oh demi portion a ****retrouvé****l'usage de sa voix !**

**C'est vrai que c'est bien silencieux ici pour un vendredi soir … et d'ailleurs ou est maman ? **

Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait laissant apparaître quelque minutes plus tard une Esmée chargée de … cartons de pizza ?

**Bonsoir tout le monde, désolé je suis en retard !**

**Euh … maman ? **

**Tient l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'aider à me débarrasser ?**Les trois filles se levèrent pour aller aider mon épouse.

**Des pizzas ? **

**Oui ! J'en ai prit pour tout les gouts, il y a fromages là bas, celle là c'est … humm une reine je crois, une aux anchois, une oignons et pour finir une à la crème. Chacun trouvera son bonheur je pense.**

**Mais … depuis quand on mange des pizzas ici ? Et ton filet mignon ? **S'étonnait Edward.

**Quoi ? Vous n'aimez plus ça ? **

**Si si bien sur … juste que d'habitude c'est …**

J'assistais silencieusement à l'échange entre mes enfants et leur mère tellement j'étais surprit de ce … bazar.

Mais quand Edward évoquait l'habitude un éclaire de tristesse traversait les yeux de mon épouse sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi.

En général Esmée ne supportait pas que les choses changent, elle aimait que tout soit carré et que rien ne dépasse, pourquoi d'un coup d'un seul elle ne supporterai plus l'habitude ?

**Oh … je pensais juste bien faire. Désolé, je … je suis fatiguée je vais me coucher. **Sans plus de cérémonie ma femme s'éclipsait vers l'étage nous laissant coi.

Intrigués les enfants se tournaient vers moi pour avoir plus d'informations, chose que je ne pouvais leur donner.

**Je ne sais pas, depuis quelque jours déjà elle est assez distante et pire encore ce matin... **

**Bon, je vais la voir. **Alice partait à son tour rejoindre sa mère.

**Point de vue de Esmée :**

Si même les enfants s'y mettaient avec leurs habitudes jamais rien n'avancerait. Était-ce donc ça la vie de couple ? Rester toute sa vie enfermée dans une routine ou plus rien ne bouge et ou on a l'impression que les jours se suivent et se ressemblent ? La nette impression que plus rien ne viendra pimenter votre vie ?

**Maman ? **La voix de ma fille me sortait de mes songes mais ma gorge était bien trop serrée pour que je ne puisse répondre.** M'man t'es là ? **Elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre ou j'étais allongée sur le lit le regard droit devant. Alice s'assit à mes côtés et me prenait la main avant de reprendre.

**Quelque chose ne va pas tu veux en parler ?**

Je ne répondais pas ce qui eu le don de l'agacer encore plus.

**Tu sais c'est pas en te mutant dans ton silence que les choses ****iront****mieux, c'est bien toi qui m'as apprit** **ça non ?**

…

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es ****disputée****avec papa ? Non ça il nous l'aurait dit … Un problème au travail ? Ça serait pas nouveau mais ****ça****ne t'as jamais mit dans cet état … Tu es malade peut être ?**

…

**Maman je suis pas devin ! **

**Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

**Mais enfin on t'as jamais vue comme ça, on s'inquiète c'est normal tu crois pas ?**

**Je vais bien aller manger avant que ce soit froid.**

**En parlant de manger c'est quoi ton nouveau délire ? D'habitude …**

**Merde Alice !**La simple évocation de ce mot m'avait fait me lever d'un bond faisant sursauter ma fille. Nous étions désormais face à face avec pour seul obstacle le me fixait avec des yeux rond, jamais je ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton et je n'avais jamais été vulgaire surtout.

**Qu'...**

**D'habitude … d'habitude … mais flûte à la fin avec l'habitude ! Le changement vous fait-****il****si peur ? Vous devez tenir ça de votre père c'est pas croyable.**

**Toute ma vie est une habitude. Je passe mon temps**** à****répéter les mêmes gestes à chaque seconde. Sait-tu depuis combien de temps ton père et moi n'avons rien fait de hors du commun ? **

**Et depuis votre départ de la maison c'est de pire en pire ! **

J'avais débité ma tirade à une allure assez rapide pour que je ne puisse pas être coupée, et ma fille ne savait plus où se mettre, seulement voilà il fallait que ça sorte.

Depuis trop longtemps déjà je vivais comme ça, et telle une cocotte minute j'avais besoin de laisser sortir ma pression.

**Je … **

**J'en ai marre … j'étouffe … Si … si rien ne change alors je ne sais pas si je tiendrai longtemps.**

**C'est bon Alice tu peux partir je vais discuter avec ta mère. **

Carlisle venait d'arriver et je ne l'avais même pas entendu, perdue dans mon monologue. J'essuyais du revers de la main les larmes traitresses qui avaient fusées avant de me retourner et de voir que mon discours s'était offert des spectateurs.

Mes enfants et leurs conjoints respectifs me regardaient avec des yeux ronds ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait, eux qui ne m'avaient jamais vue flancher.

**Si jamais allez-y les enfants et emporter les pizzas... on se verra plus tard. **

Devant l'ordre de leur père mes enfants m'embrassaient avant de sortir de la chambre nous fermant la porte pour plus d'intimité le temps qu'ils rassemblent leurs affaires.

**Je …**

**Non ... C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne savais pas, je ne me doutais de rien. Je pensais au contraire que cette vie te convenait et jamais j'aurais cru ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que tu ne t'y plaisait plus.**

**J'aurai pas du … **Ne me laissant pas terminer ma phrase Carlisle m'enlaçait et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes pour couper court à tout discours.

Dans ses bras je me sentais bien, comme au premier jour, et au fond de moi je me sentais faible d'avoir exploser aussi fort devant ma famille, mais si c'était là le prix à payer pour que les choses aillent mieux alors cela en valait la peine.

Dans notre famille la rancœur n'avait pas sa place et je savais pertinemment que personne ne m'en tiendrait rigueur.

**Qu'est ce que tu penses d'un petit voyage toi et moi ? **

**Notre voyage de noce qui nous attend depuis des années ? **

**Exactement****,****ce voyage la …**

* * *

C'est ma première fiction que je poste et je la dédie à toutes mes amies du forum avec qui j'ai passé de très bon moment, et un énorme bisous particulier à Amy et Kate. Amy car grâce à toi nous avons toutes gardés contact, et toi Kate pour me soutenir du mieux de ton possible malgré la distance.

Je voulais aussi dire un énorme merci à ma soeur astrale, Claire. Grâce à toi cette fiction elle est là, merci de m'avoir soutenue quand je voulais juste baisser les bras ( et pas que pour cette fiction bien sur), merci aussi pour ta correction ( moi et l'ortographe ... d'ailleurs ce passage tu le savais pas donc forcément si il y a des fautes c'est normal lol!).

Ensuite merci à Pichou1490 pour avoir eu une excellent idée quant à cette communauté.

Et pour finir car ca commence à faire long, un grand merci à toutes celles qui passerons par là !


End file.
